villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch Black
Pitch Black or Dark is the primary antagonist of the Dreamworks film Rise of the Guardians. 'He is a major player in the CGI universe of sonishadow's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains Beginnings '''Kozmotis Pitchiner' was a normal man long ago. He was a poor miller with a daughter named Emily and a wife named Persephone. A terrible drought devastated the mill and made it severely difficult for the family to make ends meet. This took its toll on Pitch, made him a mere shell of his past self. He was a distant father, but he still loved Emily with all of his heart, and she was the one thing that still kept him an honest man. One day, he was at a local pub, drinking away his sorrows when King Xehanort walked in. One thing led to another, and Pitchiner had drunkenly boasted that his daughter had the ability to spin straw into gold. King Xehanort was fascinated by this and, seeing an opportunity that no one else had, ordered that Emily be locked up for the night to weave the straw in a tower into gold. If she failed, she would be put to death in the morning. Pitchiner, realizing what he had done, desperately went out looking for help. His fallen tears summoned up the Fairy Godmother. He struck a deal with the woman to obtain the power necessary to rescue his daughter. In exchange, Pitchiner would owe the Fairy Godmother a favor. Little did either of them realize yet that their paths would intersect time and time again. The Fairy Godmother granted him the power to manipulate "the Black Sands", but had to sacrifice his humanity to do so. Pitchiner used his powers to break into King Xehanort's castle and break out his daughter. However, when Emily saw what he had become, she was terrified and franctically ran from him. Pitchiner tried to chase after her, but she continued to flee until finally, in her terror, she flung herself off a cliff. Pitchiner was devastated by this, and came to realize that the only thing he was good for was causing fear. His heart became fully hardened by the death of Emily, and he took a new name for himself: Pitch Black. Time continued moving forward. Persephone and Pitch's marriage never truly recovered the death of their daughter, and Persephone secretly blamed Pitch for her death. To pay off his debt to the Fairy Godmother, Pitch assassinated King Harold of Far Far Away so that the Godmother could become the queen of that land. Pitch never stopped pursuing Xehanort, and desired nothing more than to overthrow the man, which he later did accomplish... Pre War: VS Xehanort Pitch once again met with the Fairy Godmother, and had his already formidable powers increased. He then confronted Xehanort and proposed a dual between the two for the control of the Multi-World Nation. Seeking to kill Pitch once and for all, Xehanort accepted as Pitch faded into the shadows. The next day, the two battled, with Xehanort matching Pitch's powers with his sword. The two traded blasts of power, but Xehanort's age ended up working against him. Xehanort gave one more blast of power, but Pitch guarded with a wall of shadow. As Pitch attacked once more, he quipped that it was now time for Xehanort to face his fear of being to old to lead MWN any more. To Pitch's suprise, Xehanort stopped fighting, and Pitch attacked with a blast of power that destroed Xehanort's body. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:The Big Four Antagonists Beginnings The dark sentinel being known as Pitch Black was not always the entity he was always thought to be. In fact, he had rather noble begginings before his eventual fall into darkness. He was once known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, a valiant knight from the Dark Ages, leading armies into victory, all in the name of faith and equality, effectively bringing light wherever him and his men stepped into. For this, and other reasons, he was known as The Golden Knight. His might and bravery was such that most dark wizards of the realm, such as Frieda, Mandragora or the Three Elder Witches never dared face him in combat. His prestige reached such levels that eventually the King became convinced the march against darkness was a mission they would accomplish. With the help of a fairy (which'd later become known as Fairy Godmother), Pitchiner marched into battle against the very incarnation of evil, a certain fallen angel people named "Satan", wielding only a mask that changed shape. No one knows exactly how he did it, but the Golden Knight managed to seal Satan inside a gate, trapping the darkness beneath it, much to the joy of the kingdom. His biggest challenge was yet to come however, as he personally volunteered to work as the guard for the darkness, so that no one would ever release its horror upon the world once more. That, of course, had its price, as it meant he could never return to his beloved family he had left behind to go into the great battle against evil. For a few years, all went well, and everyone was happy...sans for one person. Fairy Godmother became incresingly frustrated and annoyed at the fact that the world no longer had any evil for her to supress. It made her existence pointless, and people began forgetting her true purpose. She needed to have evil spread through out the world once more... That was why she secretely communicated with the Darkness beyond the gate, to give them a very important detail about Pitchiner... That night, horrible nightmares, influenced by the Darkness, plagued the Golden Knight's dreams, dellusions of his family deceased in the war keeping his from sleeping. This continued for several days, up to the point in which he had not slept in almost two weeks. That day, the illusion was incredibly clear...it was real. He thought it was. He heard the cries of his most beloved person, his young daughter, who he had not seen for years, weep for his presence, crying in pain, as the Darkness seemingly tore her apart. Pitchiner tried to resist, but something about this illusion was so horribly wrong, he found all the sense in the world for it. Marching towards the gate, he opened it. Without hesitation, the Darkness consumed him. As it devoured the general's soul, becoming a part of him,he hungered for the dreams of innocent children and was known simply as "Pitch." He was determined to drain the good from dreams until they became nightmares...every last one of them—so that the children of Earth and then other worlds would live in terror. Darkness became a part of him and made him forget everything about who he was before. He doesn't recall his daughter, or the prison, or keeping everyone safe. All he knows is fear. A Fairy's Worst Nightmare A month prior to the events of the Non Disney Villains Tournament, Pitch Black perverts a child's dream, sending a dark mare to assemble his army of nightmares. Amongst those called are Grendel and Other Mother. In order to assure the dominance of nightmares, he decides to eliminate the source of all happiness and good in the live-action universe: the Fairy Godmother. He approaches the fairy as she is making a potion, thinking he can intimidate her into a position of weakness. Pitch is sorely mistaken, as the Fairy Godmother blasts him in the face with a burst of magic. The Fairy Godmother prepares a killing curse, but Pitch uses his Black Sands as a mirror shield. The Godmother gets hit by the blast, bursting into a bunch of bubbles. The Machinations of a Dark Master Mandragona approaches Pitch Black with a great deal of grovelling. Amused, Pitch Black enhances her power in order to see what she can do. He also increases the size of Malthazar, adding him to his faction. He then turns to the Mysterious Stranger, a powerful being whom he once faced as a human, taunting him. The "Stranger," however, chooses not to engage in a petty war. Later, Zeebad approaches Pitch Black, hoping to gain a position in Pitch Black's alliance. Pitch has Zeebad dispose of the Miser Brothers, only for the icy wizard to fall before the holiday entities. In order to compensate for Zeebad's loss, Pitch has the Sandman eliminate the Miser Brothers. When Grendel is killed, Pitch brings the monster's corpse to its mother, leading her to join his faction. Pitch finds a new power emergent in Makuta Theridax. Seeing an opening, Pitch Black meets with Theridax, telling him to attack the base of Queen Cyclonis. Pitch then personally heads to the battle, imbuing the Dark Ace with some energy that saves him and his allies from Makuta's Rahkshi. Other Battles Pitch Black gets another chance to fight when Prince Charming, reeling from the supposed death of his mother, attacks Malthazar. Pitch knocks him off a cliff and into a vat of tar. He then travels to the lair of Cyclonis and Qilby, the latter of which he fells with one of his arrows. He then duels with Cyclonis, matching her energy blasts with his own magical sands. Neither fighter is able to score a hit, but Qilby recovers and dashes Pitch to the down. Outclassed, it looks as if Pitch is out of options. But, as Pitch planned, the Dark Ace intercedes on his behalf and kills Qilby. Pitch then has the Dark Ace escape with him. His Plan and Humanity RevealedCategory:Disney Villains War Pitch travels to his prison, where he has kept the Fairy Godmother for most of the war. He reveals that he is the CGI emissary of the Legion of Darkness and that he intends to use the various players of the CGI war to bring forth a great evil. But things are not so easy for Pitch Black; after Mandrágora is killed in a battle against Rothbart, Pitch Black begins to feel parts of his human side resurfacing. This issue comes to a head when Pitch tries to once again goad the Mysterious Stranger into helping him. When the Mysterious Stranger denies him help yet again, Pitch gets furious and destroys some of his flowers. Enraged, the Mysterious Stranger creates a projection of Pitch Black's past as the general, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Pitch tries to destroy this part of him, trying to knock his past self off a bridge. He manages to outfence himself, consuming his past into him. Thinking himself victorious, Pitch Black turns at the Mysterious Stranger to gloat. But the Stranger reveals his trump card: a projection of Pitch Black's long-lost daughter. Horrified, Pitch Black is expelled from the Mysterious Stranger's realm, well and truly shell-shocked. Return to FormCategory:Legion of Darkness Pitch, mortified by his defeat, is unable to effectively leads his armies. He ends up getting aid from another Grandmaster of Darkness, Master Xehanort, who convinces him to get back to work. With the arrival of Rothbart and the escape of the Fairy Godmother, Pitch Black decides to go into hiding, so to work out his next move. He thus brings Dark Ace, his most trusted lieutenant and key to unleashing the Great Evil, before Xehanort, unveiling a new ally, Bloody Mary. Category:Pitch Dark Allaince from Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Villains War Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Mrs. Tweedy's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains